


Sam and Jack

by Queen_Georgette



Category: Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Sucking, Cunnilingus, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plushies, Shameless Smut, Shy Sean McLoughlin, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, heavy kissing, heavy sex, im too lazy to input more tags, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Georgette/pseuds/Queen_Georgette
Summary: Sam's plushie of Septiceye Sam turns into a beautiful, sexy woman and she's eager to please him.





	1. Surprise!

Jack had just finished recording videos for the day, but he didn't realize how hungry he was. He picked up one of his little Septic Sam plushes, and cuddled it. He walked downstairs to get a little snack, and when he came back what he saw amazed him COMPLETELY. Sam, the plushy he cuddled, had turned into a beautiful, sexy, woman. She had bright blue eyes, beautiful short brown hair, a purple t- shirt that hung off one shoulder and showed a little too much cleavage, light skinny jeans, and white converse. You know the typical American white girl look.

     "W-Who are you?" Jack managed to stutter out. He just realized he was staring so he decided he might as well say something. The woman chuckled ever so slightly. "It's perfectly fine for you to stare, everyone does. My name's Sam." She smiled warmly and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. She later cupped the cheek she kissed. Jack stepped back. "What do you want with me?" She smiled, "I want you." Jack was stunned. He couldn't believe it, but his phone buzzed and snapped him back to somewhat reality. 

    Mark had texted him. Hey where are you? Are you on your way here? :) Jack had completely forgot he was supposed to visit Mark for the weekend. He looked at Sam, "Listen I have to go to America for a week to visit my fr-fr- friend, M-Merk." Sam somehow reached in his pants and began working his dick. And it felt really good. She smiled ever so warmly. Then she to shoved him toward the wall of his room and kissed him hard, hand still moving up and down his dick. Jack was stunned, almost mesmerized, but so into it. He wanted her to come with him. He pulled away from her kiss slightly,  "Do-Do you-ugh-wanna come with me?" She was at his dick still working him to an steady orgasm. She was a greedy bitch wasn't she? He thought. "Hhmm. It would be nice. Yes... Yes I would." She said everything ever so calmly. 

    She stopped everything, turned around, and began to walk to his suitcase but stopped. She turned to him, "If you need me, remember I'm right there with you." She smiled and with barely audible 'poof', she turned back into a plushy. Jack blinked, "Well," he grabbed his suitcase and Sam put her in his pocket, "better be going." He walked downstairs, out the house, and began walking away.


	2. Mark Meets Sam

Jack leaves his house and begins to head towards the airport. But he couldn't stop thinking about Sam. The little plushy in his pocket that almost made him cum. He went off course to an ally to take her out. He kissed her. And there she appeared, a little less sexier than before but she was still hot. She gave that warm smile he loves, although he never told her. "Hi, Sam. Ready to get going?" She nodded. "Let's go.", and towards the airport they went.

               (Time Skip. Arrival at L.A)

    They arrived at L.A. and took a taxi to Mark's house. Jack began to knock on the door, but something grabbed his dick through the fabric of his pants. He turned to Sam. She was biting her lip. "Not now, Sam" Sam stopped and looked down at the ground, truly disappointed. "Wait until we get inside." Sam looked up at Jack, he smiled. Then the door unlocked. "Hey Jack!", exclaimed Mark. He looked at Sam, "Who's this" "Hey Marky-Mark! Oh and this is, uh..."Jack didn't know how to explain Sam's existence. But thankfully Sam helped out. "I'm his, uh, friend, Sam." She held her hand out Mark smiled and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Sam! I'll show you around." And they all walked them inside.

    Mark shows them around and leads them to their room. "Dinner's at 7:00," Mark stated, "Make yourself at home." "Thanks, but, um, I'm a vegetarian." Mark looked sympathetic, "No problem." And then he left. Jack looked at Sam. She just stood there, stunned. Jack wondered if something was wrong. He was about to ask, but she kissed and shoved him on the bed. They undressed each other, and kissed hard, his lips melting beneath hers. Then she undid his pants and revealing his rock hard erection. Then she positioned herself and dove in, sucking his dick, and pleasuring his balls. Jack threw his head back and he groaned loudly. Why did everything Sam do have to feel so good, dammit? His hand tangled in Sam's hair, moving her to the rhythm he wanted. Sam was perfect at what she did. Her head bobbing to the perfect rhythm. Jack laid there admiring every move she made on him. He brought her head to his face. He kissed her hard. He brought his hand down to the inside of her thighs. He moved one finger around her wet pussy. Then he stuck his finger inside of her, and she melted and moaned. Thrusting his finger in and out, he added another one in as he began to proceed a good pace. He soon had four of his small, lean fingers moving around inside her. Jack looked up at Sam, who still  pleasured his dick with her hand, moaning wildly. He kissed her then he began to leave love bites around her neck, Sam just gave up. She let go of Jack's erection. Jack turned her over, so he could be above her. Sam was clawing the sheets, moving her hips to Jack's rhythm. He loved it. Just seeing her destroyed like that, it was perfect. Then he removed his fingers. Honestly the idea of fucking Sam scared him a little. But he lined himself up to her entrance, Sam whimpering a little bit. But the little whimpers turned into loud moans as Jack slid home.

    Jack began thrusting at the same pace when he had fingered Sam. She was grasping the sheets of the bed, throwing her head back, moaning wildly. Falling apart, just the way he wanted her to be. He began to pace a little faster, thrusting deeper, and Sam begins moaning uncontrollably, grasping at anything she can. Jack's so close he can feel it. He kisses her neck, and begins leaving love bites all down her neck to her breast. He leans in her ears and whispers, "Let go." And then Sam screamed, almost loud enough that everyone could hear her. That turned him on so much he let go too, at the same time. Jets of cum streaming inside her. They sat there breathing hard. Sam was the first to stir. She walked to the bathroom grabbed a towel and cleaned herself. She grabbed another towel and threw it at Jack. "Clean up,", she said, "We got to get ready for dinner."


	3. Mark's A Little Shit

  Sam sat next to Jack at dinner. Mark  served chicken for him and Jack, and some vegetarian shit for Sam. Jack was a little scared that Sam sat next to him, but mostly glad. "So, are you two dating?" Mark asked. He looked at Sam, who looked at him, and smiled. Then she surprised him with a kiss. He kissed her back. He snaked his hand around her waist and reached for her perfect tits. She grabbed his hand and pulled away for a second to whisper, "Patience, grasshopper." Then she smiled and kissed him again, but only for a little while, then pulled back. Mark stared, then he smiled, "Well I guess that answers my question. By the way can you guys, sorta, stop by my room after dinner?" "Um, sure. Why not?"  Sam said. So they all finished dinner in silence. 

 

    Jack and Sam walked over to Mark's room, but Sam was looking a little nervous. "What's wrong Sam?" Jack asked. Sam looked up, "Nothing. I'm fine." She said with a smile. He smiled back and kissed her. She smiled shyly. Jack knocked on Mark's door. "Come in.", said a voice from the other side. They both enter the door, to Mark sitting naked on his bed. Sam's eyes widened as Mark steps off his bed and walks over to them. "Mark, what t'e hell is going on!" "I wanted to play a game. Sam come over here please." Sam didn't want to leave Jack, but she did. She walked over to the bed. Mark whispered in her ear, "Take your clothes off." Hesitantly, she did. Starting with her shirt then her skirt. Mark looked at her and mouthed, finish. Reluctantly she took away her bra and underwear. Mark scooted closer. He moved his finger above her tits then he scooped one up and began suckling it like a baby, Sam moaned. He moved his other hand down her thigh and to her sweet, wet pussy, his finger circling it, she moaned a little louder. Mark moved his lips up to her neck leaving a trail of love bites. Mark moved up to her lips and began to kiss her. Sam moaned as Mark slid his tongue in her mouth, exploring her. Jack, staring, became uncomfortable as he witnessed his, some-what girlfriend, get kissed by his best friend. He soon began to walk out the door. But Mark saw him walking out. "Jack, where are you going?" He asked. Jack was flustered, then he saw Sam. She just smiled and mouthed "Come here". So he did as he was told. Sam just smirked and took off his clothes and kissed him roughly. Mark observed this with utmost admiration. 

 

    Jack and Sam's tongues fight for dominance of who explores who. Eventually Jack won and Sam hit his arm playfully. Jack smiled and led his hand down her side to her wet pussy. He enters one finger inside her, she moaned in the kiss. He began fingering her intensely, Sam was moaning wildly. Then later it was over. Jack just moved her up to the head of the bed and just walked away with Mark (how romantic!) Sam was supposed to stay on the bed, but she was a rebel. So she crawled of the bed, over towards Jack and Mark's direction. They didn't notice her until she began her kinky ways. Sam knelt down and began sucking Jack's dick. Jack moaned loudly. Sam began to go faster but switched over to Mark him she went from where she ended from Jack. Then Jack carried her, and dropped her on the bed. She was puzzled at first, but then Mark stepped in and pulled Sam in his lap. Mark entered her pussy, then Jack lined himself to her pussy. He entered not long after Mark does, Sam moaned loudly. Jack moves then Mark moves eventually they get a pattern that pleases Sam. Sam is just moaning wildly. Soon Mark exited and went to Sam's mouth. As he thrusts  in her mouth, Jack begins to go faster. Sam pulls back away to moan, "Harder, ah, harder, Daddy. Ah!" Jack did as he was instructed to do. Sam was moaning aggressively loudly. "I'm so close." Groaned Jack. A couple minutes after that Mark came in Sam's mouth and she swallowed it all. Jack exited and crawled over to Sam. Where he too came in her mouth. They all were breathing heavily. "Well, that was fun." Sam noted. Jack noticed she looked tired. "Come on Sam, let's go to bed." 

 

    Jack walked out of bed helped Sam get dressed, sneaking in a few kisses here and there, got himself dressed, and began to walk out the room, but Sam didn't follow. "What's wrong, Sam?" She looked up. He never realized how cute she looked when she was nervous. "I can't move, Jack. It hurts." She whimpered. Jack smiled and walked back. "Come on Sam, " he picked her up, "let's go." He kissed her and left for the door.


	4. The Demon Inside

 Jack woke up with Sam and was shocked at first, then relaxed. He bent down and kissed her cheek. She smiled and went back to sleeping happily. He walked downstairs to make breakfast. When he stepped in the kitchen he saw someone he didn't want to see. "Who is she?" Antisepticeye asked. "Just a friend." Anti raises an eyebrow. "Oh. I see." He began to walk upstairs. "Stop!" Jack held out his hand. "Don't touch her." Anti just smiled and before he knew it Jack's vision went dark.

    Anti walked upstairs to Sam's sleeping self. He cuddled next to her. She opened her eyes, and turned him over. He was surprised by her actions. She just smiled. "I didn't know he had a demon in him." She examined him carefully, "You're kinda cute, if you think about it." He was about to say something, but she kissed him hard. He kissed her back. He held her petite body, and dragged his hand down her side to her ass. But she stopped him, he grinned. Then he surprised her by turning her back over. "Maybe I should be the one in control." They went back to kissing, where Anti succeeded in grasping her ass. Then he stopped everything, and grabbed a rope. Sam was confused, but she was also interested. Anti climbed back on the bed and tied her hands to the back of the bed. "Ready for some fun." She smiled and nodded. He got undressed, starting with his shirt and kissed her. He then took off his pants and his boxers. Since she was already shirtless, Anti pulled her skirt down, and cut her bra and underwear.

    He circled his cold fingers around her wet pussy, then he entered one finger inside her. She winced. He smiled. He then two more fingers in. He thrusted them into her slamming them hard back into her. She moaned aggressively loud. He cupped his hand over her mouth. He later exited his fingers, and moved his face down to her wet pussy. He moved his slimy, green tongue around her pussy. Then his tongue entered her. Sam couldn't take it she was squirming and moaning, but Anti held her in place. She wanted to touch him. No. She just wanted him. She squirms some more. He knows she wants to touch him. But wants to continue moving his slimy tongue inside her warmth. He then removed his tongue and lined himself up. Sam whimpered and turned away. He entered and she winced, moaned, and arched her back. He held her back down and grinned. "You really don't know how to just play along, do you?" He began thrusting at a slow pace. 

    Sam was moaning quietly. "F-Faster, p-please." She pleaded. Anti smiled and thrusted harder and faster. Sam almost became undone. She was grasping for anything she could find. He bent down and bit her neck. Sam was too in the moment to care. It did, however, turned her on though. He knew he was so he went faster. Sam was a moaning mess. She still wanted to touch him. "C-Can I t-t-touch y-you? AH!" She stuttered. He kissed her and undid the rope. She held his face as they kissed. Then Anti hit her sweet spot and she jumped. He smiled into the kiss and kept slamming that same spot. She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth. She couldn't take it anymore. She let go and moaned. Then Anti couldn't take it either. He groaned as he came in her warmth. They both sat there, breathing hard. Anti turned over and kissed her. She blushed and smiled. His image began to flicker. "Hey uh, I'm going to get some food I'll be back." She smiled, "Okay." And kissed him. He ran downstairs but Jack took control just as he reached the last step.

    Jack finally had control over his own body. He walked in the kitchen and began to make some pancakes. Sam walked down not to long after that. She smiled and hugged him. He was scared at first then he realized who it was and calmed down. "Hey Babe." He said. She smiled, "Hey. What's for breakfast." "Pancakes and fruit salad." "Smells delicious." And with that Sam walked away and sat at the dinner table. Jack finished cooking and set the table. They then ate holding hands, and smiling.


	5. Sam and Tim (Part 1)

 Sam was writing down something on Mark's guest bed, when Jack stepped inside for a second. "Hey, babe. Mark and I are going to the mall with Matt and Ryan, you wanna come." He winked as he said that. She smiled and shook her head. "I have to finish this assignment for this class I'm taking. Thanks for the offer though." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Okay," he sighed, "Just, don't do anything stupid. Okay?" She smiled, "Why would I do anything stupid. I'll just explore, you know, see what I can do. Probably take a nap. That's all, I swear." Jack was about to leave, but turned around and kissed her. Sam just shooed him away. "Go. You're going to be late." Jack smiled and ran downstairs. 

    Sam finally finished her assignment. "Great. That only took like three hours." She walked downstairs and made herself some waffles, her favorite food. Then she watched tv, when she sensed something. She felt it coming from upstairs. "What the fuck." She walked upstairs. She got there and walked to Mark's recording room. She opened the door, and that whatever it was 

stopped. "What the actual fuck is going on!" Sam cried out. "Come here." A voice said. Sam looked around but she didn't see anyone. "Where are you?" She asked. "On the desk. Hurry I don't have a lot of time." Sam walked over to Mark's recording desk, where she saw a little box plushy. She took a moment to process what she's seeing. "What the fuck am I doing with my shit life! I can't be doing this shit anymore! I can't take it anymore!" Something held her arm. She turned around and silently took back everything she just said. "Calm down, Sam. I know how you feel always being the pawn." The figure, who was male, said. Sam was so confused. "How do you know my name?" He just smiled, "Do you not remember me?" Sam thought about it. "You don't remember your little biscuit?" Sam realized who she was talking to. "Tim? Is it really you?" "Surprise." She was beaming, "Oh my gosh. It's really you!" He whispered, "I want to show you something." "Okay." Tim grabbed her wrist and dragged her to her room. "What are you-" she was cut off from Tim slamming her against wall. "I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me." "What-" she was cut off once again by Tim pressing his lips against her own. Sam couldn't really resist the urge to kiss him back. But she realized what she was doing. She stopped.

    "Please Tim, don't do this to me. I love someone else." "I know," Tim sighed, " I'm sorry. I won't do it again I swear." The door opened. "Sam, we're home." "Come down we got you a present." Sam looked at Tim. He just nodded and turned back into a plushy. "Ok, just give me a second." She ran to the recording room, placed Tim back to make it seem like she was never there, and slid on the railing downstairs. Jack smiled with something behind. "If you're going to ask me to marry you, the answer is yes." Jack giggled. "No I'm not going to do that. "I saw this at the shop and I thought maybe you'd like it." He gave her the box. She opened it and revealed a beautiful star sapphire necklace. "I matches my eyes" Jack put the necklace on for her. "It's beautiful." He kissed her. "Thank you Jack, for giving me this." But what no one knew is that upstairs, in the recording room, someone was listening.


	6. Sam and Tim (Part 2)

Mark went over to MatPat's house, so Jack and Sam had the house by themselves. They were bored so they made out to see how long they could go. Sam couldn't hold it any longer, so she took a breath. Jack laughed, "Come on Sam, don't be such a little bitch." Sam got slightly offended, "Excuse me? 'Little' bitch. Are you saying that cause I'm short?" "No sweetheart. I'm saying that because I love you. Did you like the weekend we had here?" Sam thought about it. "Yes. Yes, yes I did." She said as she admired her necklace. Then a crash came from downstairs. "Owww!" It was Mark. "I'm going to go down there and see what happened. Ok?" Jack told Sam. She nodded, and Jack went downstairs to see what happened. He didn't come back up, instead he texted her, Had to take Mark to the hospital. Thinks his arm is broken. Be back soon. "Why do I have to be by myself again." She turned around. Something flew at her and gagged her, and then everything went black.

When Sam woke up she was tied, naked, to Mark's bed. She wiggled and squirmed and screamed. "Help!", she cried, "Someone please help me!" A shadow walked over to her. "Please," she pleaded, "just let me go." "I can't do that. I love you too much." Said a voice she knew too well. "Tim please, let me go. Please." Tim walked over and slapped her with the back of his hand. He gripped her face, he could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Don't beg. I don't like it when you beg." He walked over to a table and grabbed a blindfold and duct tape. Sam was squirming off the bed, then one her knots came loose. She struggled to get others off, and when she did, she tried to run to her phone in her room. But Tim caught her and covered her mouth with his hand. "Ah, ah, ah. You can't run away from me. Back to the bed." Tim dragged her kicking on the bed. After he got her officially tied up, he slapped her with the back of his hand. Then he made sure the knots weren't loose this time. "There we go. Now back to what I was doing." Tim walked back to the duct tape and the blindfold. He then applied the blindfold on her eyes, which were now streaming tears, then placed the duct tape on her mouth. 

Now that Sam couldn't see shit, she was pretty much fucked up. What she could do was listen. She could hear Tim unzip his pants, open a bottle of lube, and walk to the mattress. Sam began to panic a little. Then she felt the depression in the mattress. Then the cold on her ass, as Tim lined himself up, and entered. She moaned loudly through the to the cold big dick twitching inside her. She began to cry a little.

Tim moved deep inside her ass and groaned. Sam whimpered and began to cry. Why did this have to happen to her? He stopped just to let her adjust to his size. "Nod when you're okay." Sam waited for the pain to be gone. That had already happened but she was not going to get submissive to this asshole. Unfortunately Tim knew that she was fine, in a way, so he thrust his dick hard and deep inside her. Sam screamed, the pain unbearable, though a part of her enjoyed it. Why? Why would she enjoy being raped? She didn't understand. Tim's thrusts became faster, harder, and more painful. She just wanted it to stop. Sam whined and whimpered so she can probably get Tim to stop. But he went faster Sam began sobbing as she was in pain and wishing he would stop. He groaned loudly, signaling he was close to his climax. 

He finally began to slow down, teasing her. Sam felt a sudden weight on top of her. "I know you like it." Tim whispered, "You don't have to hide it." With that said he took off the duct tape and blindfold. Sam was just gasping. Tim soon hit a spot he knew she liked. Sam moaned loudly, pulling against her bonds. Tim smiled and kept thrusting in that same spot until he finally released. Sam and Tim just sat there gasping. Tim took off her bonds and walked over the corner of Mark's room where her clothes were lying. "Here, you bitch." And with that, he just left. Sam washed up and got dressed. The she ran after Tim. Luckily he was still outside of the recording room. "Tim wait!" Sam called. Tim turned where he was greeted to Sam kissing him passionately. Tim was still undressed so Sam finally could see his dick. And it was beautiful. He soon realized she was staring. He kissed her then asked, "You like it?" She nodded. "Touch it. Go ahead." Sam looked up, and he nodded. She knelt down and adored the size of it. Then she heard Jack's voice come from downstairs. "Sam, we're back!" Sam turns to Tim. He smiled and nodded. Sam hugged him and ran downstairs to Jack. 

Sam saw Jack at the bottom of the stairs. Their eyes met. They smiled and hugged each other. "How's your arm, Mark?" Mark winced as he lifted his arm. "Well it's not...broken. But it is sprained." Sam smiled. "Wanna watch a movie?" Jack kissed her. "Sure. What movie?" "Mark "What do you want to watch?" Sam asked. "How bout the Nightmare before Christmas?" They all smiled and agreed. So they all sat on the couch and watched the movie.


	7. I'm Sorry

Sam and Jack were leaving back to Ireland today. Although they weren't quite packed. They had a couple of rounds last night. Now they were packing sneaking in a few kisses every now and then. "Okay. I believe that's all." Jack stated. Sam double checked everything. "Yep that's everything." Jack crawls over to Sam and kisses her cheek. She blushes slightly. "Come on you dork let's go." They head downstairs, and Jack realizes something that could easily ruin his life. "Shit." Sam looks worried, "What's wrong?" Jack turns to her, "I left my phone upstairs. Can you get it for me, babe?" Sam rolls her eyes. "Okay fine. I'll be back." She runs back upstairs and begins to search for Jack's phone. She looked everywhere until she found it on top of the dresser. Sam began to head towards the door, butt someone kept texting him. She looked down at the phone. Signe it read. Hey babe you on the plane? Sam just stared at the message. Was he cheating on her? Sam tried to push the thought aside, but she texted him back. If you don't text or call me back then you won't get to see me naked again. Oh my God! He is cheating on her! Sam stormed downstairs, stood in front of him and looked up. "Hey babe. What's wrong?" Jack asked. "Why didn't you tell me about her!" Sam yelled, she was furious. confusion washed over Jack's face, but it quickly went away as he realized what she was talking about. "Look, Sam, I didn't want it to go this far I swear." Sam became infuriated as he spoke, "Don't lie to me! You did want to go this far! It's almost as if you don't love me." Sam began sobbing. Jack tried to comfort her but she pushed him away. "Don't even try to comfort me right now. I just wanna go home now." And with that she was back into a plush. Jack sighed, put her in his suitcase, and left the door.

Jack arrived in Ireland about five hours later. He looked down at his feet, sighed, and trudged forward to his apartment. When he reached his room, he began to cry. Then Signe texted him. "Hello what's taking so long for you to answer me?!" Jack responded, "Hey sorry. Um, I don't know how to break this to you but, Signe, I'm breaking up with you." It took a while to respond to him breaking up with her. Finally she responded, "I don't understand. What's wrong?" "Nothing. I just don't want to be in a relationship right now." Jack responded. Signe seemed so calm about this. "I understand. Goodbye, Sean." " Bye." And their conversation ended. Jack pulled out Sam. "I broke up with her. Just thought you should know. I also want you to know that I'm sorry, okay. I shouldn't have done what I did. I hope you'll forgive me." On that note he walked away, but he wasn't gone long. But by time he came back, Sam wasn't on his desk. She laying on his his bed in an adorably sexy bunny outfit. "I hope you don't mind I decided to make myself comfortable. I'm sorry I was a bitch to you earlier. Will you forgive me?" He smiled. "Of course. I love you." He walks over to Sam and kisses her passionately, but things got heated over time. Sam dragged Jack out of his shirt and jeans. Jack shoved her on the bed; they both laid there breathing heavily. He brushed her brown hair behind her ear, she blushed and hid her face from him. He smiled and unlaced her corset and removed it, and the rest of her outfit, from her body. He began to finger her wet pussy. She moaned beneath him and wiggled slightly. He just smiled slyly. "Crook your fingers." He did as he was told and she immediately moaned loudly in pleasure. He inserted another one of his fingers inside her, Sam bit her lip. He twisted his fingers in and out of her. Jack pulled out his fingers and kissed her, but he wasn't done. He moved his fingers down to her ass and inserted them inside her ass. She went wild but Jack pinned her down with a kiss. Sam was moaning against the kiss. She whimpered later as Jack removed his fingers. "Ready for the real fun?" He asked her. Sam nodded her head vigorously. He smirked and said, "Well then, let's get started." He grabbed a glass bottle from his bedside drawer, poured a generous amount of the liquid onto his dick, and slicked himself. He lined himself at her asshole and entered. Sam squealed.

Jack lingered awhile until he looked at Sam, and she nodded. He began thrusting his dick at a slow pace then he sped up over time. She clawed at the sheets beneath her. "Ah-fuck! Harder, Daddy!", she moans. Jack did as he was told. He kissed her, though it was sloppy due to her refusal of keeping her mouth shut. "You like that, Baby?" "YES!", Sam nearly screamed, "YES-ah-FUCK!" She screamed . Jack groaned as he came inside of her ass. They sat there panting loudly. Until Jack went to get a warm towel from the his bathroom. But when he got back Sam was gone. He looked to see if she had turned into a plushy again, but came up with nothing. "Sam, where are you?", he called. "I'm in here." Sam cried from the guest bathroom. When Jack walked in he saw her sitting on the floor, staring at nothing. "Hey, are you okay?", he asked. "Sam looked at him and told him to come over to her. So he did. She turned to him and smiled. "Jack, I'm pregnant."


	8. The Baby (Final Chapter)

Sam walked down the stairs to the dining table for breakfast. Which was a struggle given that she was 5 months pregnant. Jack looked over at her from the kitchen, stopped what he was doing, and helped his pregnant girlfriend. She smiled at him as he helped her down the stairs. "Thanks, babe." She said as she was sat carefully at the table. Jack smirked, kissed her on the cheek, and went back to making breakfast. Sam sat there and waited for Jack to finish making the last waffle.

                       (3 months later)

    Sam was now eight months pregnant. Jack never left her side for anything, except for food. Not now when she could give birth at any minute now, and he wanted to be there to help her when she did. He was getting ready to turn the TV on to watch a movie when Sam asked, "Jack can you get me some water please?" He nodded and left the living room to get a glass of water. When he got back Sam was on the floor, holding her stomach, breathing hard. "Jack...come here...please." Jack placed the glass on the table, nearly smashing it, and ran to her side. "Yes I'm here now. I'm here now." "Jack...ah...I think my water just broke." Jack held her hand and whispered, "It's okay, I'm gonna go get the car, you'll be fine okay." She shook her head. "Jack this baby is coming now. There...ugh...is no time...ah...to take me to...ugh...a hospital." Jack panicked, but luckily his roommate, Killian, woke up from his nap. "Hey Jack, what's up." Killian asks, the he sees Sam groaning and clutching her stomach on the floor. "Oh...let me help out here." He ran over to Sam as fast as he could, in a confined space. "Jack I'm going to help your girlfriend give birth to your child. I need you to calm yourself down. Can you do that?" Jack nodded, "Yeah." Killian adjusted Sam's position, pulled up Sam's sundress up a little bit, and began helping Sam through her birth.

                     (A few hours later)

    The apartment room was filled with the sounds of crying from Sam and Jack's newborn baby girl. Killian held her to the happy, and tired, couple. "It's a girl.", Killian whispered. Sam smiled warmly. "What are you going to name her?" Jack asked. Sam thought about this before when Jack wasn't around, she didn't want Jack to take over this decision. "Crystal. Her name is going to be Crystal Leann McLoughlin." She then smiled at her boyfriend, who smiled back at her. "That's such a beautiful name for our daughter." Jack stated. They kissed passionately and smiled. 

                (A glance into the future)

    Sam and Jack moved out from the small apartment to a cute little house in the country. They raised their beautiful daughter and even had a son of their own. They soon got married after the birth of their son. They were a family now. A proud, happy, family and no one can take this life away from them.


End file.
